


Stripped

by Merit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/F, Treat, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: Betty asked and Toni couldn't say no.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



The air was still and cold in Jones’ trailer. There were scattered pieces of homework left on the table and Toni didn’t know why Jughead bothered, no college was going to accept him with Southside High on his transcript, but she was good at keeping her mouth shut when she needed. Betty sat across from her, hair pulled back in a too tight ponytail, her pastel sweater pristine despite the scummy environment. She looked clean and fresh and so much like an All-American teen that the sweetness made Toni’s teeth ache.

“You want me to teach you how to dance?” Toni asked, not pulling at her ancient jeans. Because she just wanted to confirm what Betty had said. Betty shouldn’t be saying that to _her._ She crossed her legs.

“Like a Serpent!” Betty said, smiling, a flash of white teeth, thousands of dollars of insurance on those pearls. “You said it is what everyone expects from Jughead’s girlfriend.”

“I did,” Toni said. Because okay, maybe, _just maybe_ , she’d been fucking with Betty when she said that. Serpent's wives and girlfriends occasionally danced for entertainment, but they usually got tips at the end of the night too. Toni had wriggled her hips for three seconds, daring anyone to comment. But she was the bartender, her age be damned, and people weren’t going to fuck with the person who served them booze. She’d cut them off and they’d be kicked out in the dirt and snow and that was if they were lucky. Betty went to Riverdale High and was dating Jughead, someone still so wet behind the ears, Toni was surprised not to see a towel slung across his shoulders. She’d be eaten alive.

“A sexy dance,” Betty said, her blue eyes darkening, just for a moment, before her sugar sweet smile appeared on her lips again.

Toni chewed her bottom lip. Then she breathed out, the fight leaving her.

“Okay!” Toni said, shrugging her shoulders in defeat and Betty brightened. “But first, you gotta lose the ponytail and the sweater.”

“Is that all?” Betty said and her smile almost seemed dangerous for a second.  
  
Toni considered her. “For now,” was all she said.

 

 

Toni had made her lose the shirt as well. “We don’t wear collared shirts at the Wyrm,” she said, with a flick of her long hair. And Betty’s hands had only paused for a moment on the top button before she had stripped, neatly folding the shirt on top of her also neatly folded sweater. Toni rolled her eyes.

Underneath the shirt, Betty was wearing a silky looking camisole, cream lace flush against her breasts. She raised an eyebrow at Toni and Toni bit her tongue. Then with her eyes steady on Toni, Betty reached up and pulled her ponytail undone. Blonde hair escaped the tight hold, cascading across her shoulders, like Venus emerging from the ocean. She shook her head and smiled at Toni.

“This is what you wanted?” and her voice was lower and _fuck_ , Toni was doomed.

“Yeah,” Toni said, thanking her stars she didn’t have to clear her throat.

“So how does a Serpent dance?” Betty said, stepping closer.

“With their hips,” Toni said. Betty cocked a hip out, looking almost bemused, and rolled her hip.

“Like so?”

“More or less,” Toni said, moving closer. This close Toni could smell Betty’s lipgloss, something sweet and fruity. She could see the line of freckles across Betty’s nose. She could see Betty’s chest heaving, the silky camisole revealing almost every inch of Betty to the old trailer. And to Toni. Had she revealed this Jughead? “But you need to have passion as well.”

“Passion?”

“Think of Jughead, maybe. Whoever makes you hot at night,” Toni said, shrugging. Betty’s gaze rested on her lips before she slowly nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

“I think I can imagine that,” she said lightly, leaning in, her chest grazing Toni’s leather jacket.

“Then you’ll be able to dance like a Serpent,” Toni said, looking away. Some _guys_ had all the luck, she thought darkly.

 

 

“He broke up with me,” Betty said, shoulders slumped, the leather jacket wrapped around her masking her curves. The bar had cleared, just a few cars and bikes left outside. FP holding court with his inner circle, Betty’s mom, hair Midas golden, watching with barbed eyes, acid tongue.

Betty looked over at her, temptation in her pink lips, her blue eyes, every gesture like a siren call. Toni’s mouth went dry.

“He’s stupid,” Toni said lightly. There was a rule against dating - _fucking_ \- a Serpent’s woman. Toni had rolled her eyes at that. You didn’t own women, she had commented, behind her phone.

But if they had broken up -

Betty sighed, a deep shuddering sound, thick with unshed tears.

She drew her own jacket closer, breathed in deep, smelling the oil she used to keep the leather supple. Betty reached over, slowly, like you would with a wild animal. Toni’s breath caught in her throat. Betty’s eyes had darkened, a dangerous icy blue, sharp enough to cut. She ran her fingers through Toni’s hair, the pink bits, because just because she was a Serpent didn’t mean she couldn’t be cute.

Toni moved closer, angling her head down, fingers spreading across Betty’s hips, digging into her flesh. Betty tasted sweet, strawberry lipgloss and slick lips. Betty was frozen and Toni almost pulled away.

But Betty tugged her hair, the nerves screaming to her scalp, bringing her close, pressing her body flush against Toni. There was something feral, predatory about the way Betty moved against her. She’d thought - she’d thought Betty would kiss sweet and soft.

Betty was pushing her against the wall of the bar, cheap wood creaking, sliding a leg between Toni’s thighs. Betty gasped, breathing in the warm air shared between them. Then she brought her lips back down on Toni’s mouth, tongue hot and wet, sliding between her lips.

Toni felt like she was being ravished.

Was this why Jughead was into Betty? And the thought laced through her brain like acid.

“Touch me,” Betty begged, she demanded, and Toni was beholden to her. She was barely wearing anything still, the black lingerie, the black leather, and everything Toni touched was cold, Betty’s body racing hot underneath. Betty growled as Toni cupped her breast, arching her spine, a golden flush enveloping her face. She surveyed Toni through half slitted eyes and -

It was almost worse under her gaze than the Serpents initiation. Betty had a way of looking at you that stripped you bare. No wonder Jughead had passed with flying colors.

“What do you want, Betty?” Toni asked, voice raspy, and she licked her lips, tasting Betty’s cherry lip gloss.

Betty looked stricken.

She stepped back, a darker flush heating up her cheeks. “I - “ and she looked over Toni. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know if you want me,” Toni said, because of course Riverdale’s golden girl couldn’t be into a Southsider like her, a girl like her.

“No I do!” Betty explained, sounding shocked and sincere enough that even Toni believed her. “I just,” and she chewed her bottom lip, already swollen from the assault on Toni’s lips. “I want both of you.”

“People can be bisexual,” Toni said, dryly.

“Both at once?” Betty said.

“Um,” Toni said, feeling like the conversation had sailed away from her area of expertise. “That too?”

“Oh!” Betty said, frowning. Toni could almost see her mind working over the idea. It was too cute. Then she sneezed. It was cute as well. Like something a kitten would do. Toni sighed and then wrapped an arm around Betty.

“Let’s get you inside so you can warm up,” Toni said, half dragging Betty back over to the door. “You can think over the idea of bisexual polyamorous relationships.”

“I think I have a bit of reading to do,” Betty said very seriously.

Toni internally sighed. “You do that,” she said, opening the door, the bright yellow light hitting Betty’s hair like a halo. Off in the corner FP had cornered Betty’s mom, and she was leaning up -

Fuck the whole town it was weird.

Sweet Pea nodded to her. Toni left Betty to her own devices and walked over to him. She knocked shoulders with him.

“Everything alright?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Toni said lightly.

Sweet Pea nodded.

Betty looked over at her, lips kissed red, cheeks flushed, eyes bright.

Toni wasn’t sure if that was 100% true.


End file.
